


Outline: When 'Baby A' Grew Up - Parts 3-7

by seekeronthepath



Series: When 'Baby A' Grew Up [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Agender Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fic amnesty, Gen, Genderqueer Crowley (Good Omens), Genderqueer Warlock Dowling, Nanny Crowley (Good Omens), not-fic, when Warlock grows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekeronthepath/pseuds/seekeronthepath
Summary: Last year, I wrote two works about genderqueer Warlock growing up and getting in touch with Nanny Ashtoreth. At the moment it looks like I'm unlikely to come back to the series and write the rest of what I had planned, so I thought I'd share the outlines with you.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Warlock Dowling, Crowley & Warlock Dowling, Nanny Ashtoreth & Warlock Dowling
Series: When 'Baby A' Grew Up [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448257
Comments: 19
Kudos: 219





	Outline: When 'Baby A' Grew Up - Parts 3-7

**Part 3: Oxford**

In Part 3, Warlock is working at the museum and generally having a good time. He meets the Them (I’m not sure how many of them are Oxford students - maybe just Pepper and/or Adam) and joins the campus LGBTQ+ society. Crowley and Aziraphale show up in this one mostly by text message.

**Part 4: Tadfield**

While talking about Christmas plans, Warlock and the Them realise they both know Aziraphale. (You know Aziraphale? YOU know Aziraphale?) Warlock, Aziraphale, and Crowley end up visiting Tadfield at some point during the Christmas holidays, and there is a general vibe of worlds colliding. 

**Part 5: South Downs**

“ _ He _ was a wily serpent, and  _ I _ was technically on apple tree duty…” Takes place over the Easter long weekend in the South Downs, where Crowley has purchased a garden to yell at (with convenient cottage attached). Warlock wants to know the  _ real _ story of Aziraphale, Crowley, and the Apocalypse. Features ineffable husbands retelling the 6000 years, and Warlock shipping the hell out of them. (Specific details of Crowley and Aziraphale’s relationship are left ambiguous.)

**Part 6: ?**

Confrontation with Tad Dowling. Probably in person, possibly over the phone. Tad is generally gross and sexist and homophobic, intially overbearing, then puffs up and yells. Warlock initially mumbles, hides behind his hair (Tad definitely criticises his appearance), then snarks defiantly, Tad yells, Warlock shies away, ends up grabbing the wishbone. Remembers Nanny’s promise, considers using the wishbone...then decides he doesn’t need her to handle this. Tells his dad to fuck off and gets the fuck out of there.

**Part 7: ?**

Comfort part of the h/c from last part. Warlock gets back to the shop and obviously desperately needs a hug. Nanny takes him into the back and gets the story out of him - clearly pissed about Tad but much more concerned with making Warlock feel better. Gradual realisation that Warlock doesn’t need to worry about being estranged - Crowley and Aziraphale have made sure he’s got the papers he needs, he’s got citizenship, he’s got a back account, he’s got a home, he’s got a  _ family _ in Britain. 

Aziraphale comes into the back once he’s shooed some customers out and makes tea, getting caught up on things and making disapproving noises. He ‘blesses’ Tad with something petty and inconvenient, which makes Warlock laugh weakly. Crowley adds something similar and Aziraphale gives him a besotted look. 

Warlock shyly reveals that when he was a kid, he used to think about changing his name so he wasn’t a Dowling anymore. Crowley encourages him to go ahead, why not? Then Warlock admits that he thought ‘Ashton’ might be nice. Crowley sputters. Aziraphale, eyes shining, takes Warlock’s hand and says he thinks ‘Warlock Ashton’ is a lovely name. General hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> I may not come back to this, but comments can be very inspiring...;)


End file.
